


Desperate messages

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Kind of a missing scene, M/M, Text Messages, after the HF week, before the kiss at the scrapyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: A bunch of texts between Aaron and Robert in the affair era.





	Desperate messages

** 11:50pm **

** This house is lonely without you, I miss you **

 

The text didn't exactly wake him up... he couldn't sleep anyway. 

 

** 11:52pm **

**You've got your wife.... and her ex... that's all you care about anyway.** \- he wasn't even sorry for being mean. Robert seemed like an obsessed maniac ever since this Donny came back to the picture. 

 

**11:52pm**

**I'm sorry. Meet me tomorrow, I take you out** . 

 

Aaron scoffed as he read the text. Yeah sure, he'd come running.  _No way._ He thought before he answered. -  **No can do. Work. -** He was harsh, and he was short. Robert should be clever enough to know that he's in the doghouse. He should be, but it didn't seem like as he kept trying. 

 

** 11:55pm **

** I meet you there. I just wanna see you.  **

 

** 11:59pm **

** Why? **

 

** 11:59pm **

** I told you. I miss you.  ** \- The answer came back in less than a minute and Aaron was wondering where was he exactly? How could he get away with texting him in the middle of the night? Or... dear god... Chrissie was sleeping beside him wasn't she? 

 

** 12:05am **

** Know what? Wake up your wife and tell her that. ** \- he said hitting send before he threw his phone on the bed. He was still in the clothes he wore all day, and no matter how curious he was he decided to let Robert wallow in his own misery for a while, so he went for a shower. 

 

He came back 35 minutes later, then he took the time to get dressed, then he got in his bed, and then, only then he noticed his phone. He immediately grabbed it. 8 messages and 2 missed calls. He really wanted to reach him. Aaron couldn't wait to read all of them, no matter how much he knew it was all wrong. 

 

** 12:06am **

** Aaron? Are you punishing me?  **

 

** 12:09am **

** So? Can we meet up?  **

 

** 12:15am **

** I meet you at the scrapyard in the morning. Okay? **

 

** 12:25am **

** Please answer.  **

 

** 12:29am **

** I just... I wanna see you.  **

 

** 12:31am **

** I really miss you.  **

 

** 12:31am **

** And I miss your kisses.  **

 

** 12:33am **

** Please I know you're mad, but, just answer me!  **

 

He was so desperate and Aaron couldn't help the grin on his face. 

 

** 12:50am **

** 10:15 don't be late.  ** \- he answered finally. 

 

 


End file.
